culturefandomcom-20200222-history
2015
2015 was designated as: * International Year of Light * International Year of Soils __TOC__ Events January * January 1 **The Eurasian Economic Union comes into effect, creating a political and economic union between Russia, Belarus, Armenia, Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan.Договор о Евразийском экономическом союзе ** Lithuania officially adopts the euro as its currency, replacing the litas, and becomes the nineteenth Eurozone country. * January 3–7 – A series of massacres in Baga, Nigeria and surrounding villages by Boko Haram kills more than 2,000 people. *January 7 – Two gunmen belonging to Al-Qaeda's Yemen branch kill 12 people and injure 11 more at the Paris headquarters of satirical newspaper Charlie Hebdo, prompting an anti-terrorism demonstration attended by over a million people and more than 40 world leaders. * January 15 – The Swiss National Bank abandons the cap on the franc's value relative to the euro, causing turmoil in international financial markets. * January 22 – After Houthi forces seize the presidential palace, Yemeni President Abd Rabbuh Mansur Hadi resigns after months of unrest. February * February 12 ** Leaders from Russia, Ukraine, Germany and France reach an agreement on the conflict in eastern Ukraine that includes a ceasefire and withdrawal of heavy weapons. However, several days later, the Ukrainian government and pro-Russian rebels claim that, within its first day, the ceasefire was broken 139 times, as both sides failed to withdraw their heavy weapons and fighting had continued. ** The United Nations Security Council adopts Resolution 2199 to combat terrorism. * February 16 – The Egyptian military begins conducting airstrikes against a branch of the Islamic militant group ISIL in Libya in retaliation for the group's beheading of over a dozen Egyptian Christians. March * March 5–8 – The ancient city sites of Nimrud, Hatra and Dur-Sharrukin in Iraq are demolished by the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. * March 6 – NASA's Dawn probe enters orbit around Ceres, becoming the first spacecraft to visit a dwarf planet. * March 12 – The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant becomes allies with fellow jihadist group Boko Haram, effectively annexing the group. * March 24 – An Airbus A320-211 operated by Germanwings crashes in the French Alps, killing all 150 on board. * March 25 – A Saudi Arabia-led coalition of Arab countries starts a military intervention in Yemen in order to uphold the Yemeni government in its fight against the Houthis' southern offensive. April * April 2 – 148 people are killed, the majority students, in a mass shooting at the Garissa University College in Kenya, perpetrated by the militant terrorist organization Al-Shabaab. * April 25 – A magnitude 7.8 earthquake strikes Nepal and causes 8,857 deaths in Nepal, 130 in India, 27 in China and 4 in Bangladesh with a total of 9,018 deaths. * April 29 – The World Health Organization (WHO) declares that rubella has been eradicated from the Americas. May * May 1–October 31 – Expo 2015 is held in Milan, Italy. * May 11–12 – Version O of Les Femmes d'Alger by Pablo Picasso sells for US$179.3 million at Christie's auction in New York, while the sculpture L'Homme au doigt by Alberto Giacometti sells for US$141.3 million, setting a new world record for a painting and for a sculpture, respectively. * May 12 – A second major earthquake in Nepal, measuring 7.3 on the moment magnitude scale, results in 153 deaths in Nepal, 62 in India, 1 in China and 2 in Bangladesh with a total of 218 deaths. * May 20 – The two constituent republics of Novorossiya, the Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic, announce the suspension of the Novorossiya project, returning to separate (though internationally unrecognised) states. * May 23 – Ireland votes to legalize same-sex marriage, becoming the first country to legalize same-sex marriage by popular vote. June * June 2 – FIFA President Sepp Blatter announces his intention to resign amidst an FBI-led corruption investigation, and calls for an extraordinary congress to elect a new president as soon as possible. * June 6 – The governments of India and Bangladesh officially ratify their 1974 agreement to exchange enclaves along their border. * June 7–8 – The 41st G7 summit is held in Schloss Elmau, Bavaria. * June 25–26 – ISIL claim responsibility for three attacks around the world during Ramadan: **Kobanî massacre: ISIL fighters detonate three car bombs, enter Kobanî, Syria, and open fire at civilians, killing more than 220. ** Sousse attacks: 22-year-old Seifeddine Rezgui opens fire at a tourist resort at Port El Kantaoui, Tunisia, killing 38 people. ** Kuwait mosque bombing: A suicide bomber attacks the Shia Mosque Imam Ja'far as-Sadiq at Kuwait City, Kuwait, killing 27 people and injuring 227 others. * June 30 ** Cuba becomes the first country in the world to eradicate mother-to-child transmission of HIV and syphilis. July *July 1 – Greek government-debt crisis: Greece becomes the first advanced economy to miss a payment to the International Monetary Fund in the 71-year history of the IMF. *July 14 ** NASA's New Horizons spacecraft performs a close flyby of Pluto, becoming the first spacecraft in history to visit the distant world. ** Iran agrees to long-term limits of its nuclear program in exchange for sanctions relief. *July 20 – Cuba and the United States reestablish full diplomatic relations, ending a 54-year stretch of hostility between the nations. *July 24 – Turkey begins a series of airstrikes against PKK and ISIL targets after the 2015 Suruç bombing. August *August 5 – Debris found on Réunion Island is confirmed to be that of Malaysian Airlines Flight 370, missing since March 2014. *August 17 – A bombing takes place inside the Erawan Shrine at the Ratchaprasong intersection in Pathum Wan District, Bangkok, Thailand, killing 20 people and injuring 125. September * September 10 – Scientists announce the discovery of Homo naledi, a previously unknown species of early human in South Africa. * September 14 – First observation of gravitational waves: Gravitational waves are detected for the first time, by LIGO. This is not announced until February 11, 2016. * September 18 – Automaker Volkswagen is alleged to have been involved in worldwide rigging of diesel emissions tests, affecting an estimated 11 million vehicles globally. * September 24 – A stampede during the Hajj pilgrimage in Mecca, Saudi Arabia, kills at least 2,200 people and injures more than 900 others, with more than 650 missing. * September 28 – NASA announces that liquid water has been found on Mars. * September 30 – Russia begins air strikes against ISIL and anti-government forces in Syria in support of the Syrian government. October * October 3 – A United States airstrike on a Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors Without Borders) hospital in Afghanistan accidentally kills an estimated 20 people. * October 10 – A suicide bomb kills at least 100 people at a peace rally in Ankara, Turkey, and injures more than 400 others. * October 23 – Hurricane Patricia becomes the most intense hurricane ever recorded in the Western Hemisphere and the second strongest worldwide, with winds of 215 mph and a pressure of 872 mbar. * October 26 – A magnitude 7.5 earthquake strikes the Hindu Kush region and causes 398 deaths, with 279 in Pakistan, 115 in Afghanistan and 4 in India. * October 31 – Kogalymavia Flight 9268, an Airbus A321 airliner en route to Saint Petersburg from Sharm el-Sheikh, crashes near Al-Hasana in Sinai, killing all 217 passengers and 7 crew members on board. November * November 7 – Chinese and Taiwanese presidents, Xi Jinping and Ma Ying-jeou, formally meet for the first time. * November 12 – Several suicide bombings occur in Beirut, Lebanon, killing 43 and injuring 239. The Islamic State in Iraq and the Levant claim responsibility.http://www.cnn.com/2015/11/12/middleeast/beirut-explosions/ * November 13 – Multiple terrorist attacks claimed by Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) in Paris, France, result in 130 fatalities.Paris attacks: 'Three teams' involved - prosecutor Molins * November 24 – Syrian Civil War: Turkey shoots down a Russian fighter jet in the first case of a NATO member destroying a Russian aircraft since the 1950s.http://www.maxim.com/maxim-man/article/turkey-russia-warplane-ISIS-2015-11 * November 30 – The 2015 United Nations Climate Change Conference (COP 21) is held in Paris, attended by leaders from 147 nations. December * December 12 – A global climate change pact is agreed at the COP 21 summit, committing all countries to reduce carbon emissions for the first time. * December 15 – The Islamic Military Alliance is formed. * December 22 – SpaceX lands a Falcon 9 rocket, the first reusable rocket to successfully enter orbital space and return. Births * May 2 – Princess Charlotte of Cambridge * June 15 – Prince Nicolas, Duke of Ångermanland Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Ulrich Beck, German sociologist (b. 1944) ** Mario Cuomo, American politician (b. 1932) ** Omar Karami, 58th Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1934) ** Boris Morukov, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1950) * January 3 – Edward Brooke, American politician (b. 1919) * January 4 – Pino Daniele, Italian singer, songwriter, and guitarist (b. 1955) * January 5 – Jean-Pierre Beltoise, French race car driver (b. 1937) * January 6 – Vlastimil Bubník, Czech ice hockey player and footballer (b. 1931) * January 7 ** Tadeusz Konwicki, Polish writer and film director (b. 1926) ** Rod Taylor, Australian actor (b. 1930) * January 8 – Andraé Crouch, American singer, songwriter, and pastor (b. 1942) * January 9 – Józef Oleksy, 7th Prime Minister of Poland (b. 1946) * January 10 – Francesco Rosi, Italian film director (b. 1922) * January 11 ** Jenő Buzánszky, Hungarian footballer (b. 1925) ** Anita Ekberg, Swedish actress (b. 1931) * January 12 – Elena Obraztsova, Russian opera singer (b. 1939) * January 17 – Faten Hamama, Egyptian actress (b. 1931) * January 20 ** Edgar Froese, German musician (b. 1944) ** Hitoshi Saito, Japanese judoka (b. 1961) * January 21 – Leon Brittan, British politician (b. 1939) * January 23 – King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (b. 1924) * January 24 – Otto Carius, German WWII tank commander (b. 1922) * January 25 – Demis Roussos, Greek singer (b. 1946) * January 27 – Charles Hard Townes, American Nobel physicist (b. 1915) * January 28 – Yves Chauvin, French Nobel chemist (b. 1930) * January 29 – Colleen McCullough, Australian writer (b. 1937) * January 30 ** Carl Djerassi, American chemist (b. 1923) ** Geraldine McEwan, British actress (b. 1932) ** Zhelyu Zhelev, 1st President of Bulgaria (b. 1935) * January 31 ** Lizabeth Scott, American actress (b. 1922) ** Richard von Weizsäcker, President of Germany (b. 1920) February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 ** Aldo Ciccolini, Italian-born French pianist (b. 1925) ** Udo Lattek, German footballer and coach (b. 1935) * February 3 – Martin Gilbert, English historian (b. 1936) * February 5 ** Henri Coppens, Belgian footballer and coach (b. 1930) ** Val Logsdon Fitch, American Nobel physicist (b. 1923) * February 6 ** André Brink, South African writer (b. 1935) ** Assia Djebar, Algerian writer (b. 1936) * February 7 – Marshall Rosenberg, American psychologist and writer (b. 1934) * February 10 – Karl Josef Becker, German cardinal (b. 1928) * February 12 – Movita Castaneda, American actress (b. 1916) * February 14 ** Michele Ferrero, Italian businessman (b. 1925) ** Louis Jourdan, French actor (b. 1921) ** Franjo Mihalić, Croatian-Serbian athlete and coach (b. 1920) ** Wim Ruska, Dutch wrestler and martial artist (b. 1940) * February 16 ** Lesley Gore, American singer (b. 1946) ** Lorena Rojas, Mexican actress (b. 1971) * February 18 – Claude Criquielion, Belgian road bicycle racer (b. 1957) * February 21 ** Aleksei Gubarev, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1931) ** Clark Terry, American jazz trumpeter and fugelhornist (b. 1920) * February 27 ** Boris Nemtsov, Russian politician (b. 1959) ** Leonard Nimoy, American actor (b. 1931) * February 28 ** Yaşar Kemal, Turkish author (b. 1923) ** Anthony Mason, American basketball player (b. 1966) March ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Joshua Fishman, American linguist (b. 1926) ** Wolfram Wuttke, German footballer (b. 1961) * March 2 – Dave Mackay, Scottish footballer and coach (b. 1934) * March 5 – Edward Egan, American cardinal (b. 1932) * March 7 – Yoshihiro Tatsumi, Japanese manga artist (b. 1935) * March 8 – Sam Simon, American producer and philanthropist (b. 1955) * March 9 ** Camille Muffat, French swimmer (b. 1989) ** Frei Otto, German architect (b. 1925) **Alexis Vastine, French boxer (b. 1986) * March 11 – Walter Burkert, German academic and writer (b. 1931) * March 12 ** Michael Graves, American architect (b. 1934) ** Terry Pratchett, English writer (b. 1948) * March 13 – Daevid Allen, Australian musician (b. 1938) * March 14 – Valentin Rasputin, Russian writer (b. 1937) * March 15 ** Xu Caihou, Chinese army general (b. 1943) ** Mike Porcaro, American bass guitarist (b. 1955) * March 16 – Andy Fraser, English songwriter and bass guitarist (b. 1952) * March 19 – Gerda van der Kade-Koudijs, Dutch athlete (b. 1923) * March 20 – Malcolm Fraser, 22nd Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1930) * March 21 ** Hans Erni, Swiss artist (b. 1909) **Jørgen Ingmann, Danish musician (b. 1925) ** Alberta Watson, Canadian actress (b. 1955) * March 23 – Lee Kuan Yew, 1st Prime Minister of Singapore (b. 1923) * March 26 ** Dinkha IV, Iraqi patriarch (b. 1935) ** Tomas Tranströmer, Swedish Nobel poet and translator (b. 1931) * March 27 – Olga Syahputra, Indonesian actor and singer (b. 1983) * March 29 – Miroslav Ondříček, Czech cinematographer (b. 1934) * March 30 – Ingrid van Houten-Groeneveld, Dutch astronomer (b. 1921) April ]] ]] ]] * April 2 – Manoel de Oliveira, Portuguese film director and screenwriter (b. 1908) * April 4 – Klaus Rifbjerg, Danish author (b. 1931) * April 6 – James Best, American actor (b. 1926) * April 7 – Geoffrey Lewis, American actor (b. 1935) * April 8 – Jean-Claude Turcotte, Canadian cardinal (b. 1936) * April 10 – Rose Francine Rogombé, Gabonese lawyer and politician (b. 1942) * April 13 **Eduardo Galeano, Uruguayan writer (b. 1940) **Günter Grass, German Nobel writer (b. 1927) **Thelma Coyne Long, Australian tennis player (b. 1918) * April 14 **Percy Sledge, American singer (b. 1940) **Roberto Tucci, Italian cardinal (b. 1921) * April 15 – Surya Bahadur Thapa, 24th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1928) * April 16 – Stanislav Gross, 5th Prime Minister of the Czech Republic (b. 1969) * April 17 – Francis George, American cardinal (b. 1937) * April 24 – Władysław Bartoszewski, Polish politician and resistance fighter (b. 1922) * April 27 **Verne Gagne, American professional wrestler (b. 1926) **Andrew Lesnie, Australian cinematographer (b. 1956) * April 29 – Giovanni Canestri, Italian cardinal (b. 1918) * April 30 **Ben E. King, American singer (b. 1938) **Patachou, French singer and actress (b. 1918) May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 **Geoff Duke, British motorcycle racer (b. 1923) **Grace Lee Whitney, American actress and singer (b. 1930) * May 2 **Maya Plisetskaya, Russian ballet dancer, choreographer, ballet director, and actress (b. 1925) **Ruth Rendell, British author (b. 1930) * May 9 – Kenan Evren, Turkish military officer, seventh President of Turkey (b. 1917) * May 10 – Chris Burden, American artist (b. 1946) * May 12 – Peter Gay, American psychohistorian (b. 1923) * May 14 – B.B. King, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1925) * May 15 – Renzo Zorzi, Italian racing driver (b. 1946) * May 18 **Halldór Ásgrímsson, Prime Minister of Iceland (b. 1947) **Raymond Gosling, British scientist (b. 1926) * May 19 – Gerald Götting, German politician (b. 1923) * May 21 – Annarita Sidoti, Italian race walker (b. 1969) * May 23 **Anne Meara, American actress and comedian (b. 1929) **John Forbes Nash Jr., American Nobel mathematician (b. 1928) * May 24 – Tanith Lee, British writer (b. 1947) * May 25 – Mary Ellen Mark, American photographer (b. 1940) * May 26 – Vicente Aranda, Spanish film director (b. 1926) * May 27 – Nils Christie, Norwegian criminologist (b. 1928) * May 29 **Henry Carr, American sprinter (b. 1941) **Doris Hart, American tennis player (b. 1925) **Betsy Palmer, American actress (b. 1926) June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 **Charles Kennedy, British politician (b. 1959) **Nicholas Liverpool, Dominican politician, sixth President of Dominica (b. 1934) * June 2 – Irwin Rose, American Nobel biochemist (b. 1926) * June 4 – Hermann Zapf, German typeface designer (b. 1918) * June 5 – Tariq Aziz, Iraqi politician (b. 1936) * June 6 – Pierre Brice, French actor (b. 1929) * June 7 – Christopher Lee, English actor (b. 1922) * June 9 – James Last, German composer and big band leader (b. 1929) * June 11 ** Ornette Coleman, American free jazz saxophonist (b. 1930) ** Ron Moody, British actor (b. 1924) ** Dusty Rhodes, American professional wrestler (b. 1945) * June 14 **Qiao Shi, Chinese politician (b. 1924) **Zito, Brazilian footballer (b. 1932) * June 15 **Jeanna Friske, Russian singer, model, and actress (b. 1974) **Kirk Kerkorian, American businessman (b. 1917) * June 16 – Charles Correa, Indian architect (b. 1930) * June 17 **Ron Clarke, Australian runner (b. 1937) **Süleyman Demirel, Turkish politician, ninth President of Turkey (b. 1924) **Roberto M. Levingston, Argentine general and politician, 36th President of Argentina (b. 1920) * June 20 – Esther Brand, South African athlete (b. 1922) * June 21 ** Veijo Meri, Finnish writer (b. 1928) ** Gunther Schuller, American composer, conductor, historian, and jazz musician (b. 1925) * June 22 ** Laura Antonelli, Italian actress (b. 1941) ** James Horner, American film composer (b. 1953) * June 23 ** Magali Noël, French actress and singer (b. 1931) ** Dick Van Patten, American actor (b. 1928) * June 25 **Nerses Bedros XIX Tarmouni, Armenian Catholic Patriarch of Cilicia (b. 1940) **Patrick Macnee, English actor (b. 1922) * June 26 – Yevgeny Primakov, Russian politician and diplomat, Prime Minister of Russia from 1998 to 1999 (b. 1929) * June 27 – Chris Squire, English bass guitarist (b. 1948) * June 29 ** Josef Masopust, Czech football player and coach (b. 1931) ** Charles Pasqua, French politician (b. 1927) July ]] ]] ]] * July 1 **Sergio Sollima, Italian film director (b. 1921) **Nicholas Winton, British humanitarian (b. 1909) *July 5 – Yoichiro Nambu, Japanese-American Nobel physicist (b. 1921) *July 10 ** Roger Rees, Welsh-American actor (b. 1944) ** Omar Sharif, Egyptian actor (b. 1932) ** Jon Vickers, Canadian tenor (b. 1926) *July 11 ** Giacomo Biffi, Italian cardinal (b. 1928) ** Patricia Crone, Danish scholar (b. 1945) ** Satoru Iwata, Japanese businessman and video game programmer (b. 1959) * July 12 – Chenjerai Hove, Zimbabwean poet (b. 1956) * July 13 – Martin Litchfield West, British classical scholar (b. 1937) * July 14 – Ildikó Schwarczenberger, Hungarian fencer (b. 1951) * July 15 – Wan Li, Chinese politician (b. 1916) * July 16 – Alcides Ghiggia, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1926) * July 17 – Jules Bianchi, French race car driver (b. 1989) * July 18 – Alex Rocco, American actor (b. 1936) * July 19 – Galina Prozumenshchikova, Soviet swimmer (b. 1948) * July 21 ** Theodore Bikel, Austrian-American actor (b. 1924) ** E. L. Doctorow, American author (b. 1931) * July 23 – William Wakefield Baum, American Catholic cardinal (b. 1926) * July 27 – A. P. J. Abdul Kalam, Indian scientist and politician, 11th President of India (b. 1931) * July 28 – Edward Natapei, 6th Prime Minister of Vanuatu (b. 1954) * July 30 ** Lynn Anderson, American country singer (b. 1947) ** Alena Vrzáňová, Czech figure skater (b. 1931) * July 31 – Roddy Piper, Canadian wrestler (b. 1954) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Cilla Black, English singer and entertainer (b. 1943) * August 3 – Robert Conquest, British-born American historian (b. 1917) * August 7 **Manuel Contreras, Chilean general (b. 1929) **Frances Oldham Kelsey, Canadian physician (b. 1914) * August 9 – John Henry Holland, American computer scientist (b. 1929) * August 11 – Harald Nielsen, Danish footballer (b. 1941) * August 12 – Jaakko Hintikka, Finnish philosopher and logician (b. 1929) * August 14 – Bob Johnston, American record producer (b. 1932) * August 16 – Mile Mrkšić, Serbian military officer (b. 1947) * August 17 **Jacob Bekenstein, Mexican theoretical physicist (b. 1947) **Yvonne Craig, American actress (b. 1937) **Arsen Dedić, Croatian musician (b. 1938) **László Paskai, Hungarian cardinal (b. 1927) * August 20 – Egon Bahr, German politician (b. 1922) * August 22 ** Ieng Thirith, Cambodian politician (b. 1932) ** Eric Thompson, English racing driver (b. 1919) * August 23 – Guy Ligier, French racing driver and team owner (b. 1930) * August 24 – Justin Wilson, British racing driver (b. 1978) * August 29 – Wayne Dyer, American author and motivational speaker (b. 1940) * August 30 **Wes Craven, American film director and writer (b. 1939) **Oliver Sacks, British-American neurologist and writer (b. 1933) September ]] ]] * September 1 – Dean Jones, American actor (b. 1931) * September 3 – Chandra Bahadur Dangi, Nepalese dwarf, world's shortest man (b. 1939) * September 4 – Rico Rodriguez, Cuban-British musician (b. 1934) * September 5 – Setsuko Hara, Japanese actress (b. 1920) * September 7 – Candida Royalle, American actress and director (b. 1950) * September 10 – Adrian Frutiger, Swiss typeface designer (b. 1928) * September 12 – Ron Springett, British footballer (b. 1935) * September 13 – Moses Malone, American basketball player (b. 1955) * September 14 – Corneliu Vadim Tudor, Romanian politician (b. 1949) * September 17 – Dettmar Cramer, German football coach (b. 1925) * September 19 – Jackie Collins, British novelist (b. 1937) * September 22 – Yogi Berra, American baseball player (b. 1925) * September 23 – Dragan Holcer, Croatian footballer (b. 1945) * September 27 **John Guillermin, British film director and producer (b. 1925) **Pietro Ingrao, Italian politician (b. 1915) * September 28 – Ignacio Zoco, Spanish footballer (b. 1939) * September 29 – Phil Woods, American saxophonist (b. 1931) October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 2 **Eric Arturo Delvalle, Panamanian politician (b. 1937) **Brian Friel, Irish playwright (b. 1929) * October 3 – Denis Healey, British politician (b. 1917) * October 5 **Chantal Akerman, Belgian filmmaker (b. 1950) **Infante Carlos, Spanish nobleman (b. 1938) **Henning Mankell, Swedish author (b. 1948) * October 6 – Árpád Göncz, Hungarian politician, President of Hungary (b. 1922) * October 7 **Dominique Dropsy, French footballer (b. 1951) **Harry Gallatin, American basketball player and coach (b. 1927) **Jurelang Zedkaia, Fifth President of the Marshall Islands (b. 1950) * October 9 – Geoffrey Howe, British politician (b. 1926) * October 10 – Richard F. Heck, American chemist (b. 1931) * October 12 – Joan Leslie, American actress (b. 1925) * October 14 **Nurlan Balgimbayev, Kazakh politician (b. 1947) **Mathieu Kérékou, Fifth President of Benin (b. 1933) * October 17 **Danièle Delorme, French actress (b. 1926) **Howard Kendall, English footballer and manager (b. 1946) * October 18 – Gamal El-Ghitani, Egyptian author (b. 1945) * October 19 – Ali Treki, Libyan diplomat (b. 1938) * October 23 – Paride Tumburus, Italian footballer (b. 1939) * October 24 **Ján Chryzostom Korec, Slovakian Jesuit Cardinal (b. 1924) **Maureen O'Hara, Irish-American actress (b. 1920) * October 25 – Flip Saunders, American basketball player and coach (b. 1955) * October 26 – Leo Kadanoff, American physicist (b. 1937) * October 30 – Sinan Şamil Sam, Turkish boxer (b. 1974) * October 31 – Ants Antson, Estonian speed skater (b. 1938) November ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *November 1 **Günter Schabowski, German politician (b. 1929) **Fred Thompson, American politician and actor (b. 1942) *November 3 – Ahmed Chalabi, Iraqi politician (b. 1944) *November 4 **René Girard, French-American historian (b. 1923) **Melissa Mathison, American screenwriter (b. 1950) *November 5 **Nora Brockstedt, Norwegian singer (b. 1923) **Czesław Kiszczak, Polish soldier and politician (b. 1925) *November 7 **Gunnar Hansen, Icelandic-American actor and author (b. 1947) **Yitzhak Navon, Israeli politician, President of Israel (b. 1921) *November 8 – Andrei Eshpai, Russian pianist (b. 1925) *November 9 **Ernst Fuchs, Austrian painter (b. 1930) **Allen Toussaint, American musician (b. 1938) **Andy White, Scottish drummer (b. 1930) *November 10 **André Glucksmann, French philosopher (b. 1937) **Klaus Roth, British mathematician (b. 1925) **Helmut Schmidt, German politician, Chancellor of West Germany (b. 1918) *November 11 – Phil Taylor, English rock drummer (b. 1954) *November 12 **Márton Fülöp, Hungarian footballer (b. 1983) **Jihadi John, Kuwaiti member of ISIS (b. 1988) *November 15 – Saeed Jaffrey, Indian-British actor (b. 1929) *November 18 ** Jonah Lomu, New Zealand rugby union player (b. 1975) ** Mal Whitfield, American middle-distance runner (b. 1924) *November 20 – Kitanoumi Toshimitsu, Japanese sumo wrestler (b. 1953) *November 21 **Bob Foster, American boxer (b. 1938) **Linda Haglund, Swedish sprinter (b. 1956) *November 22 – Kim Young-sam, South Korean politician, President of South Korea (b. 1927) *November 23 – Douglass North, American economist (b. 1920) *November 28 **Gerry Byrne, English footballer (b. 1938) **Barbro Hiort af Ornäs, Swedish actress (b. 1921) *November 30 **Fatema Mernissi, Moroccan feminist writer and sociologist (b. 1940) **Shigeru Mizuki, Japanese manga artist (b. 1922) **Eldar Ryazanov, Russian film director (b. 1927) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Jim Loscutoff, American basketball player (b. 1930) * December 2 **Gabriele Ferzetti, Italian actor (b. 1925) **Ferenc Juhász, Hungarian poet (b. 1928) * December 3 – Scott Weiland, American singer and musician (b. 1967) * December 4 ** Erik De Vlaeminck, Belgian professional cyclist (b. 1945) ** Robert Loggia, American actor (b. 1930) ** Yossi Sarid, Israeli politician (b. 1940) * December 5 – Dimitar Iliev Popov, 41st Prime Minister of Bulgaria (b. 1927) * December 6 – Franzl Lang, German Yodeler (b. 1930) * December 8 – Alan Hodgkinson, English footballer (b. 1936) * December 9 ** Carlo Furno, Italian cardinal (b. 1921) ** Julio Terrazas Sandoval, Bolivian cardinal (b. 1936) * December 10 **Arnold Peralta, Honduran footballer (b. 1989) **Dolph Schayes, American basketball player and coach (b. 1928) * December 13 – Benedict Anderson, American academic (b. 1936) * December 15 – Licio Gelli, Italian financier (b. 1919) * December 19 **Jimmy Hill, English footballer and television presenter (b. 1928) **Kurt Masur, German conductor (b. 1927) * December 23 **Alfred G. Gilman, American pharmacologist and biochemist (b. 1941) **Don Howe, English footballer (b. 1935) **Bülent Ulusu, Prime Minister of Turkey (b. 1923) * December 27 ** Stein Eriksen, Norwegian alpine skier, Olympic champion (b. 1927) ** Ellsworth Kelly, American artist (b. 1923) ** Haskell Wexler, American cinematographer and film director (b. 1922) * December 28 **Eloy Inos, American politician, Governor of the Northern Mariana Islands (b. 1949) **Guru Josh, British musician (b. 1964) **Lemmy, British singer and bass guitarist (b. 1945) **Ian Murdock, German-American software programmer (b. 1973) * December 29 **Elżbieta Krzesińska, Polish athlete (b. 1934) **Pavel Srníček, Czech footballer (b. 1968) * December 31 **Natalie Cole, American singer (b. 1950) **Wayne Rogers, American actor (b. 1933) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Paul L. Modrich; Aziz Sancar and Tomas Lindahl * Economics – Angus Deaton * Literature – Svetlana Alexievich * Peace – Tunisian National Dialogue Quartet * Physics – Takaaki Kajita and Arthur B. McDonald * Physiology or Medicine – William C. Campbell, Satoshi Ōmura and Tu Youyou In fiction See also *List of international years References Category:2015